narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atsuko Minori
Atsuko Minori (みのり敦子 Minori Atsuko), is a female Jōnin ninja who previously hailed from Kirigakure, however moved to Ryōiki as a follower of Akira Hiroshima's methods and to attempt winning his love. She is considered S-rank, and as well as her affinity to Water, she is a user of the Explosion Release. She is also the creator of her unique Explosive Bubble Technique. Appearance Atsuko has blonde hair that ends in two extremely long pony tails, both held by a small red and black chequered bow. She has a straight fringe which is kept in place by two clear bobby pins at the left of her forehead. Her eyes are bright blue, and usually wide open, and she has very light skin. Her apparel consists of a thin white tank top, usually covered up by a long sleeved black, buttoned up coat with a pocket on the top left. A small bow tie is positioned below her neck, which has a plastic skull emblazoned on top of a red ribbon. A chequered, small skirt covers her legs, with two small straps on either side. On her feet are long leather boots that almost reach to her knees. Personality Much like her crush, she has quite the childish personality, and 90% of the time she is wearing a beaming smile, and an excitedly widened pair of eyes. She could be described as Happy-Go-Lucky, and her cold side is shown when she keeps up her silly attitude whilst killing and harming others, and remains happy when people die around her, unless it is one of her friends. Extremely energetic, she renders herself slightly stubborn, and occasionally clumsy. Behind her now ecstatic character, she had a dark and painful childhood, and suffered much. Abilities Atsuko's main weakness is her strength. She is frail and can be more easily taken down physically than by other means. However, her other abilities help her prevent this, as well as providing massive offensive power. Her main skill she fields in is Ninjutsu, but she is capable of using Fūinjutsu and a couple of other ninja skills. Overall, Atsuko can be easily ranked on the level of a Kage, and Akira Hiroshima claims that she is "one of the strongest out of Ryōiki, just unbelieving in her own abilities". It is possible he could have been grouping her with Kinshiro and Fukuda Sen. Intelligence Atsuko's intelligence is a status that varies. She has very fast reaction time, but lacks some knowledge about ninja and the world she lives in, however she is always intent on learning. Most of the time she is able to produce strategies and battle plans on an intermediate level, but can be clouded by hatred, if one manages to bring that side of her out. She has also admitted to her being not very hard to persuade, possibly one of the reasons she prefers to stay with at least another person. She is dumbfounded by the concept of money and buying/selling, and has no experience with it, a source of Fukuda Sen's disliking of her. Chakra Reserve Atsuko wields an immense store of chakra, rivalling that of a Jinchuuriki, and has never been seen attempting to save it, adding on to her happy-go-lucky character and hinting at the huge store she keeps. Her chakra has grown onto her, reacting to her emotions, and producing more powerful jutsu when she is feeling stronger emotion. When she is very angry, or is in a battle that evokes several feelings inside her, her chakra's regenerative speed increases. Ninjutsu Atsuko's main source of power is her Ninjutsu, which despite it's small range, is very powerful and used surprisingly proficiently. She has mastery over the Water Release and Explosion Release, which combined allows her to use her powerful Explosive Bubble Technique. She also shows great strength in using Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. Atsuko also has a unique usage of Chakra Threads, as she is not a puppeteer. In a way, she uses the threads as an alternative to Wire Strings, and can whip, slash and cut people or objects with them, as well as using them as an instrument for picking up or moving things. An extension of her arms, of sorts. She has also been seen to use it as a means of moving quickly (flinging herself as if the chakra is a rope), and using it to connect bubbles or stitch up broken objects. Nature Transformation As a child of two Kirigakure citizens, Atsuko was blessed with an affinity to the Water Release, which has allowed her to learn several ninjutsu of that chakra nature, and as a child she was able to move water and form it into shapes, giving her a way to imprint her wild imagination in the world. She also learnt to walk on water surfaces at a very young age, which gave her parents the realisation that she was inevitably going to become a ninja, which worried them to a distinct level. Her constant use of water techniques in her youth has led to mastery over the nature, allowing Utakata to teach her Soap Bubble Ninjutsu with ease. Showing a large understanding of the Soap Bubble Ninjutsu, Atsuko was then capable of learning other ninjutsu derived from it, for example the Bubble Body Technique or the Bubble Dome. However, what her parents did not know was that somewhere in their heritage, Gari was part of their family, and a few of his genes had been passed down to Atsuko, including his renowned Explosion Release. This showed itself when she first truly cried, setting off an enormous explosion, destroying over half of the island she lived on, and killing her parents. Even if her relationship to Gari was known, nobody could have predicted the sheer magnitude of her power. The first time she met Hatsumi Momoka, Atsuko shot out a weak prototype of the Explosive Bubble Technique in her rage, which, when mastered in her older years, ended up becoming her primary attack type. It is unknown when, but she also learnt Genjutsu Binding. Fūinjutsu Atsuko wields one Fūinjutsu, the Explosive Bubble Sealing Technique, is a jutsu that paralyses the opponent and prevents their chakra from flowing. To do this, Atsuko's lips must make contact with the target using her lips, and blow a bubble into the person's chakra network, sealing their chakra and rendering them unable to move. A black mark is left where the opponent was "kissed", and if the seal is attempted to be removed, the bubble inside the body will explode. Because of this, the only current way to unseal the target is to force Atsuko to remove it herself, possibly using Genjutsu. Kekkei Genkai When she was born, Atsuko inherited the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai from her distant relative, Gari. Her use of this is much more powerful than Gari's was, shown especially when she blew up majority of an island when she first cried. With the help of her foster mother, she was able to keep the nature under control. A few normal Explosion Release ninjutsu are part of her collection, but she mostly uses her signature Explosive Bubble Technique, which involves blowing detonable bubbles made from a mixture of her own saliva and her Explosion Release chakra. A weak prototype of this technique was created when she was very young, and she appears very enthusiastic about this power. Explosion Release ]] Atsuko is considered a master of Explosion Release, and knows various ninjutsu affiliated with it, such as Explosion Release: Raining Bombardment. She is able to coat weapons and other items with explosive chakra, making the applied object flammable and detonable. The technique she is most known for is her extremely unique and powerful Explosive Bubble Technique. The Explosive Bubble Technique allows the user to internally mix their own saliva with Explosion Release chakra, and then blow very thick, clear bubbles from their mouth, that are so heavy from chakra that they have to be directed using chakra or blown by wind. These bubbles are almost impenetrable, and can be blown in various shapes and sizes, ranging from casual bubbles to prisons, and even a bow and arrow. These bubbles are able to be detonated by the blower at any time from anywhere, and hold tremendous explosive power, able to blow up even the most strong structures and objects, and deal extreme damage to enemies. The blower can also increase and decrease the density, allowing Atsuko to blow a very thin bubble, that appears transparent into an opponents mouth, then increase the thickness and detonate them inside the enemies' body, killing or severely injuring. Extremely versatile the Explosive Bubble Technique is by far Atsuko's most powerful technique, especially when used with a special item. Plot Atsuko was born on a small, lesser known island off the coast of the Land of Water. The weather on this island was less icy than many of the others, but did not have many inhabitants. Unknown at the time, Atsuko was a distant relative of Gari, the Explosion Release user, and his Kekkei Genkai was passed down to her, and she was granted with a very large supply of Chakra. Unable to control such power as an infant, the first time she cried, her Explosion Release reacted to her emotions and she accidentally blew up the residential area of the island. All of the inhabitants were killed, including her parents. The next day, word of Atsuko and the explosion reached Kirigakure, and they sent out a ship of ninja to bring Atsuko to the village, where they hoped to help her control her power. She was held in a coma inside a medical laboratory until she was 6, and various medical tests on her genes and DNA were run, and they found out of her relations with Gari and inherited Kekkei Genkai, and decided to wake her up. Shocked by her surroundings and the testing machinery around her, she screamed and destroyed the facility. Hatsumi Momoka, a caring ninja, rushed to the scene, where she found Atsuko crying in the laboratory ruins. It was here that Atsuko created a weak prototype of the Explosive Bubble Technique, and sent it towards Hatsumi Momoka, who deflected them easily. The Jonin, much to the girl's surprise, hugged Atsuko, and whispered that she would be her family, and it was so. The adoption papers were signed, and Hatsumi Momoka treated Atsuko as the daughter she never had, and placed an Evil Sealing Method mark on her shoulder, so that Atsuko would never have to hurt anyone ever again. Hatsumi taught Atsuko everything she knows, and trained her to be a powerful shinobi of peace, but never undid the bindings on her Explosion Release. Surprised by her huge Chakra Reserve, Hatsumi saw great potential in Atsuko, and sent her to the Ninja Academy at the age of 10, where she worked very hard, and was considered by her friends as the top of the class. The incident in the laboratory became long forgotten, and she graduated the Academy on the day she turned 11. Atsuko was ecstatic to become a ninja, and underwent intense training in-between missions. It was the week before the Chūnin Exams when she mastered her water release Ninjutsu, which proved incredibly useful in the flooded marsh that her exams took place in. Her exam was broken into three parts. The first one, a written exam about everything to do with ninja, she finished with ease, a result of her excellence in the Academy. The second one, set in the marsh, was a survival task where all of the Genin had to survive in the marsh for 6 days, and they got extra points for defeating other Genin. Although there was some difficulty, Atsuko passed the test, defeating 8 of her fellow students. But the real trouble came when the third part of the exam commenced. In the last challenge, two randomly selected Genin's were to join forces and defeat a Jonin from the village. The groups of two that fulfilled this task were then to break their ally-ship and participate in a free-for-all, arena battle where all of the remaining ninja were to fight each other for half of an hour. After the time, any Genin who survived or where not defeated were to continue on to receive their Chūnin title. In the first half of the last challenge, Atsuko was paired with Shimetta Hozuki, and when Atsuko's water ninjutsu was combined with Shimmetta's Hiden, they made a unique and executive team. The two managed to overpowerthe selected Jonin, however at the last minute, the Hozuki ninja lost her Chakra and fell behind, allowing only Atsuko to advance to the next half. In the second event, she was one of 16 other Genin who had made it, and many of them were very powerful for their age, proving to be a difficult battle. Blood splattered and sweating, she struggled against the forces, but when she noticed others were in her same position, she unleashed a new wave of Chakra, and when utilised with her tools and ninjutsu, she passed the exams, with 11 other victors. Afterwards, after receiving her headband, Hatsumi allowed Atsuko to rent out a house by herself, however the two were still extremely close for the next few years. By the time she was 16, Atsuko had grown to be quite a beauty in the eyes of many Kirigakure men, however she refused to date, and had yet to understand what all the fuss about love was. Due to an increasing debt, Hatsumi Momoka was forced to leave her home to pay it off, and she reluctantly moved into Atsuko's apartment, persuaded by her pleads. By the 3rd day of living in her house, it was clear to Hatsumi that Atsuko felt the need to delve once again into her forbidden powers, specifically the Explosive Bubble Technique. Attempting to satisfy her thirst for power, Hatsumi brought her to an old friend, who taught Atsuko a similar technique that does not require the Explosion Release, Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. By the time she mastered this technique, word had spread out of her power and she became known as "The Bubble Blower of the East". During her small amount of fame, the wrong type of people learnt of her, and she received a very high bounty in the Bingo Book, luring multiple evildoers who hunger for money. The first ninja who reached her was a missing-nin from Sunagakure who wore his former village's ANBU apparel in order to conceal his identity. At the time, Atsuko was enduring intense training with her foster mother, in the pitch black dark of a forest. Affected by the dark, and confused as to which shinobi was which, the missing-nin attacked one at random, and from the lighting of Atsuko's torch, it was revealed that Hatsumi had been stabbed by a Tantō. By Atsuko's mortified expression, the missing-nin laughed, and with tears streaming down her face, the bubble blower snatched the body from his hands, and cradled it, saying her final goodbyes. After a few seconds, Atsuko looked back up at the missing-nin, who had watched the whole thing, amused by her emotions, and she screamed a scream of hatred. Her eyes were that of an expression never before seen on her, and she chased down the ninja, vengeance running through her mind. When she reached them, they battled with tools, all the while increasing her hatred until she was burning with pure anger. Sheer will slowly erased her seal, and she sent a barrage of her explosive bubbles towards him, revealing that she had already mastered the technique in the few seconds that it was released. The man's death was an explosive one, and Atsuko left the village, bawling her eyes out, yet satisfied that she had achieved revenge. It was four days later, when she was staying at an inn near the Land of Lightning, that Akira Hiroshima approached her, proposing an invitation to join Ryōiki. Instantly Atsuko fell in love with Akira, by his looks, his personality, and his distinct understanding of all that she felt. She did support Ryōiki's ideals, but her love of him was the true reason she joined. After she was introduced to the other members at their headquarters, Ryōiki became her family, and she was welcomed and praised for her unique abilities, as well as marvelled by the abilities of the others. Afterwards, she began her training, developing many new jutsu, to which she is still creating and using to this day. Important Events Appearances Relationships *Has fallen in love with Akira Hiroshima. *Loves Hatsumi Momoka as if she is her real mother. *Hugely dislikes Fukuda Sen. *Respects Kinshiro, but considers him her rival. Quotes Pending... (I'm a bad Quote thinker) Trivia *The images used for Atsuko are Hiyori from the manga Code: Breaker, and her personality is inspired from her also. *Atsuko's favourite animal is the turtle. *Her favourite food is Duck and her favourite drink is Green Tea. She absolutely hates sushi, especially the ones with tuna. Category:Ninjaroy's Dojo